Flour Babies!
by Smurfy20
Summary: Teachers have had enough with bad attitudes and blah, so they have a scheme to make the students more 'responsible'. Future boyboy pairings as well crack pairings. I hate writing summaries. Completed. rating has increased from K to T.
1. Chapter 1

Sexi It: Yay! my 2nd story! runs around singing 'Celebrate gud times, cum on!

Percy: O.o strange child.

Sexi It: Hush now! and besides ur weirder than me!

Percy: oh, how so?

Sexi It: Well at least I dont have random fits of laughter! points finger

Percy: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry? wot was that?

Sexi It: pft rolls eyes never mind, neway, I,..

Percy: Go on! u can say!

Sexi It: **IdontyugiohGXoranyofitscharacters!...**

Percy: And?..- ...

Sexi It: sigh I was the one who ate bob's cookie. T.T but it tasted soooooo gud!

Percy: there,there. pats on the back

**Warnings: my sorry attempt at humour and future boy/boy couplings BUT I'M NOT SAYING WHO! hahahahaha!**

**Announcements, **'Thoughts' and (Percy's ramblings)

* * *

The new teacher of Duel Academy was walking down the hall way. She was going to meet the school board of directors. And she was terrified! 

" Dam! I've not been here a day and already I'm doing something wrong!"

She was getting closer to the door, and she had the urge to just turn the other way and run, but by some miracle, she carried on walking and knocked the door.

" Come in." said a curt voice from within.

She gulped, opened the door and walked inside.

" Ah, you must be the new teacher, Mrs,….." said the Chancellor.

" Erm,…its Miss Galtrey."

"Yes of course it is!" said the Chancellor. " Now, please, take a seat."

Miss Galtrey looked around the room and saw an empty space next to a man with long hair and was holding what looked like to be a teddy, as she walked closer to the seat, she saw it was in fact a cat.

"Hello." she said nervously.

"Hello there, don't look so nervous I wont hurt you, will I Pharaoh?" the cat meowed pleasantly, " My name is Professor Banner and it's nice to meet you!"

Miss Galtrey started to relax, 'well he seems friendly enough.' she sat next to Banner and the Chancellor started to speak.

" Well, now that everyone is here! We shall begin the meeting!"

An exasperated sigh came from the teachers and heads of the dorms.

"Now every one this will soon be over, you know we have to discuss the behaviour problems and such,"

"It's not so much as a behaviour problem, but an attitude problem!" one spoke up, others nodded in agreement.

" But we still have to discuss it now does anyone have any suggestions?"(Percy: Retorical question!he knows they dont!)

All the teachers shook their heads. Miss Galtrey put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Galtrey?"

"Well, I have a suggestion. Why don't we have a scheme as such, that teaches them responsibility?…." her voice trailed off.

All the other teachers looked, well, stunned. Miss Galtrey took the silence as a gesture to continue.

"If we could think off some way to put the students together and make them work together, to take responsibility of maybe something they care about?" 'Okay that sounds dumb, they'll never actually listen to that,'

" You know I think your onto something there," stated Banner.

She almost fell off her chair in surprise 'they aren't serious?'

The other teachers slowly started to nod their heads. " Yes, they could have to take care of something, like they were parents or something…….." said one teacher.

Doctor Crowler had an evil glint in his eye, "Gentlemen! And lady! I think we have a plan!" he smirked. "I think the answer is……flour babies."

The room erupted with laughter. " Crowler, you cant be serious!" cried the Chancellor.

Smirk still on his face, " Oh, but I am! Think about it! What better way to teach these students how to take responsibility for their actions! This, this is perfect! Yes, we'll have the whole school in on the 'project', they have to take care of an object, this means feeding it and caring for, like a for a real baby!"

The room started to quieten down and the teachers were nodding their heads. " Lets do it! We haven't got any other ideas, so why not!"

"We'll have to make up a list of instructions, and a timetable to take of the 'babies'. " said Banner with a smile on his face (Percy: when doesn't he smile?)

"Why don't we take of who the partners will be? The partners will have to be from different dorms and most partners will have to be boy and boy since they aren't enough girls!" Miss Galtrey joined in, she herself was grinning manically, all nervousness forgotten, _' Oh, everyone is just gonna love this!'_

"Then its settled! We shall have a little 'flour babies project' for the whole school! But, first things first, we need draw up these timetables and instructions!"

All the staff felt pretty good of themselves, and couldn't help but grin at their evil scheme they were putting together.

But one third year Obelisk Blue student wasn't so happy. 'What are they thinking! This cannot be good! No wonder they didn't invite me to this meeting!'

The boy walked off thinking about this, well, weird, strange, turn of events. (I'll give you three guesses as to who he is, and the first two don't count!)

* * *

" Slifer scum!" 

"Snob!"

"Slifer scum!"

(Sexi It:You don't know who this is? Percy: nope! Sexi It: sighDo you really need me to tell you? Percy: yup!)

Just an ordinary day at the Duel Academy, the birds are tweeting, the ocean waves are calmly lapping against the shore, and once again Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton are arguing. What about you ask? Ah, you know the usual. ' I'm gonna make you pay for this Slifer scum!', 'Ha! You still cant beat me in a duel Chazz!' Yup, the usual. Until a certain announcement is made. (Percy: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sexi It: Shhhhhhh! I'm trying to write the story!)

"**Attention Everyone! We the Board of Directors, have come up with a evil plot - Oops! I mean a new Scheme to help you to understand yourselves better and each other! This scheme is a Health Class Scheme and the topic is - PARENTING!"**

"WHAT!" a union of voices wailed.

"**This means that you will be learning to become parents! And THAT means having babies!Not literally of course, we're talking about flour babies! We have already taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you."**

"But……." Jaden started .

"There're more boys than girls!" finished Chazz.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. (Percy:The teachers are back on the draw? Sexi It: Personally I think its chalk dust.) 'What on earth are they thinking!' (Percy:I was almost right!)

"**Oh! And I think you'll find that your partners are in a different dorm!" muffled laughter could be heard through the speakers after the last statement.**

"NO WAY!"

"**If you to your dorms and look upon the notice boards, you'll see that the list of names of that dorm is on there; along with the partners of those people."**

"**Don't forget about the instructions!" came a new whispered voice over the speakers.**

"**Ah , yes, we have also have a list of instructions as well as a timetable for caring for your 'babies'. Your head of Dorm with be handing out timetables and instructions to you all. HAVE A NICE DAY!"**

Before the announcement was even finished, a loud thunderous noise of hundreds of feet running to their dorms could be heard, hoping, praying that they were partnered up with someone they at least liked. But considering that the partners were from a different dorm and the all the fighting between the three dorms, being put with a friend was highly unlikely.

* * *

Sexi It: And,...it is done for now neways! 

Percy: but you cant finish it here! we dont know who the couples are!

Sexi It: pft! I tell you what, why dont you carry on writing, I'm tired, and...I've got homework to do.

Percy: O.O U lazy sod! u had all end of term!

Sexi It: z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z

Percy: O.o erm...please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sexi It: OMG! I got a review! happy dance

Percy: ya know reviewin' may not be so gud, it only makes ur ego bigger!

Sexi It: gasp slaps him with a sausage Okay, now for the whatsamajigger! phew,..right, **I DONT OWN YUGIOH GX OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Percy: Yup! u dont own anyhting! hahahahahahaha!...

Sexi It: THATS WERE UR WRONG! I own u! chains him to a post and hits him with the almighty sausage again!

Warnings: same as last time; future boy/boy couples, my attempt at humour and alas, there is a new warning, my spelling! I wrote this in Word Pad so there may be some mistakes, if ya spot any tell me and I'll fix it for ya!

* * *

Everyone ran as fast as they could to their Dorms.

"Wait up J!" said Syrus running after Jaden.

"Sorry pal, but I just gotta find out who I'm paired up with!" 'Please, be Alexis, please be Alexis!'

They made it to their Dorm and saw a huge group of boys already around the notice boards. They also heard cries of 'Oh my God! But that's a guy!'

"Looks like some people are unhappy already." said Syrus.

"Enough about them lets see who we've been put with!" said Jaden.

* * *

"Out of my way!" Chazz yelled as a stream of students moved to the sides of the hallway. (Percy:I'd love to be able to do that!) 

Chazz walked up to the noticeboards. 'I'd better have a girl as my partner or there's gonna be hell to pay.'

* * *

Both of the teens looked up at the boards. 

"NO WAY!"

YES! Thats right they were paired up with each other!

* * *

Syrus looked at the board. "Ooh, tough break Jaden! Now lets see who I'm with," he used his finger to guide along the board and found his name. "Hm, looks like I'm with Jasmine, well at least it's a girl." 

Jaden scowled and Syrus anime sweatdropped.

"Not that its fair or anything!"

Chumley appeared and looked for his name.

"Oh,my,GOD!" right next to his name was Alexis's.

Jaden and Syrus fell to the floor. Jaden started crying, "That is soooooooooooooooooo not fair! Why are YOU with Alexis and I'm not?"

Chumley blushed and shrugged his shoulders. While Syrus was looking at the board for the instructions.

* * *

**Instructions:**

**All couples must take responsibility for their 'child'.**

**They must feed their baby and burp the baby.**

**The baby must be an object and not an animal! accepted objects are: bags of flour, books , cuddley toys e.g teddy bears, and items of food such as an egg, a pillow.**

**These objects have to be found by the couples and will not be given to the couples.**

**Note: This assignment is two weeks long and the couples will have to write an essay EACH on the whole project. As the project is two weeks long all other classes are postsponned. Failure to to write an essay or find a 'baby' will result in detention.**

**All students must take part in this project. If a student is unwilling to take part of the project, this will result in immediate detention,...for a month,...with more homework.**

**

* * *

**

"That, is, sooooo, unfair!" cried Jaden, after finishing reading the instructions.

"But we have to do it, otherwise we'll get detention for a month!" said Syrus.

"Well this whole thing cant be to bad! I mean think about it, all we've got to do is look after an object for to weeks and write about the weeks and thats it! Job done!" said Chumley.

" It's alright for you! You have Alexis for a partner! She'll probaly help you write the essay, I have Chazz as a, a, _'partner'. _And he'll want me to look after the '_baby_'!"he put emphasise on the words partner and baby as he hardly thought that Chazz will help him at all.

They walked back to their room and Jaden pounced on his bed, still sulking about the whole 'project' thing. Syrus was looking around for objects that could be used for the baby, while Chumley just sat on his bed, eating grilled cheese. (Percy: thats my favourite food! Sexi It: mine too! n.n )

They heard a knock on the door and Professor Banner walked in, surprisingly not holding his cat in his arms, but instead was carrying a bunch of papers.

"Ah, here you are, these are your timetables and instructions! I hope your looking forward to starting this project! I can tell you're all going to gain alot from this!" he said while handing out the papers.

"Well, I better be going! I need to hand these out to everybody. See you at dinner!" and with that, he walked out the room again, leaving the room in silence. Once he closed the door, he smiled to himself, trying to supress his laughter. 'I hope Jaden doesnt find out who put him with Chazz.' he walked of down the hallway. His cat, Pharaoh, walking around his legs. (Percy: awww! Kitty! pounces for the cat and falls on his face ouch!)

* * *

"What do you mean, you cant do anything about this! Your on the board of Directors aint you!" Chazz was shouting at Doctor Crowler, who was also trying to stop himself from laughing, and doing quite well. 

"Do I have to repeat myself? There is nothing I can do, the Boards mind is made up!"

"But!..."

"No buts, Chazz! Do the project and for once stop whining!" (Percy: ouch! woa there Crowler! steady, I thought that Chazz was his favourite neway?)

Chazz stood there, and for once had nothing to say. He finally found his voice again and said.

"Fine, I'll do this stupid project thing." he scowled at Crowler and stalked out the room.He shut the office doors, which was a good thing, as, as soon he shut the doors Crowler burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself, 'this is just so much fun! we should have done this a long time ago! and to think it was I who thought of it!'

Chazz was walking back to his room. ' How can he say that to me! A Princeton no less! I'll show them, I'll show them all! And Jaden better think twice if he thinks I'm looking after the object thing!'

* * *

Sexi It: No! I havent written about the timtables! dam!

Percy: thats ok! you can write about them nxt time! but we still dont know all the couples!

Sexi It:pft fine! Couples are: Chazz and Jaden, Syrus and Jasmine (ya know, Alexis' friend), Chumley and Alexis, Bastion and Zane. I'll tell ya whattheir 'babies' are gonna be nxt time.

Percy: O.o Chumley and Alexis? but,...why?

Sexi It: Because I say so Dam it! sulks in the corner

Percy: Ah, great now she's upset!

Sexi It: WAHHHHHHHH!

Percy:Shh... its ok! just, please stop crying!...please review! cumon Sexi It, I didnt mean to question why that pairing!

Sexi It: Ok, sniff I'll forgive you. hugs Percy


	3. Chapter 3

Sexi It: sorry,sorry,sorry for my lateness! -bows deeply- ya know wot wiv skool and everything and,and, ARGH!

Percy: she's stressing again. Look, if ya brains blow up again, I'm NOT cleaning it up!

Sexi It: tis ok -deep breathes- I'm fine, phew, ok , THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY OTHER CHAPTERS!

Percy: - rolls eyes- Sexi It **does not own Yugioh GX**

* * *

Syrus was walking to the Obelisk blue dorm.

"She said to meet here. I hope she has everything ready."

**Flash Back**

**Syrus was drinking some tea, Jaden and Chumley were still asleep. He heard his PDA go off. (ya know the thing they get if they get into the DA, I don't actually know what they're called.) He had a message from Jasmine.**

_**Syrus ,**_

_**I don't want to work with you, but since I have no choice, I've decided to sort everything. Come to the Obelisk dorm and meet me at the entrance, in 30 minutes.**_

_**Jasmine**_

So here he was, waiting outside the dorm, on time I might add. "Where is she?" he said quietly to himself, or so he thought.

"You know, talking to yourself, is the first sign of madness." said a voice, Jasmine's voice.

She was carrying a bag with her, it looked quite heavy, and was filled to the top. Syrus saw what looked like a……..teddy bear.

Jasmine saw Syrus staring at the teddy bear, and pulled it out of the bag.

"Syrus, meet Gumdrops."

* * *

Chumley woke with a start, a very rare ting indeed. He even got up, dressed, went to breakfast and only had one grilled cheese sandwich! Very strange indeed.

Why was he actually up and ready you ask. Well, let me tell you.

**Flash Back**

"**It's not fair! Why do you get to be with Alexis and I don't?" Jaden cried.**

**Chumley blushed and shrugged his shoulders. He heard his PDA go off. His friends were being to loud to hear it. He got a message. From Alexis.**

_**Hi Chumley!**_

_**So you're my partner for this project! That's cool, at least we're both with someone we know! So, anyway, I think we should meet up, and get this project started! Will ya meet me tomorrow? **_

_**Please reply back.**_

_**Alexis x**_

Well of course he replied and they both agreed tomorrow morning was good, to meet up and start the project together.

He was surprised, to find Syrus was already waiting at the Obelisk Dorms.

Chumley hid behind a tree and saw Jasmine come out with a big, full bag, with what looked like a teddy bear at the very top.

He saw Jasmine pull it out the bag and say something, which made Syrus fall to the ground (ya know, anime style.). Syrus got back up and said something back , but Jasmine didn't seem fazed. They walked off and Chumley went to stand where Syrus had been moments before.

Alexis saw Chumley waiting and almost gasped in surprise. 'So he actually got up!'

She let out a small chuckle and went to meet him, too bad he didn't see her coming.

"Hi Chumley!" she shouted.

"Argh!" Chumley fell over in surprise. And this time, Alexis burst out laughing.

Chumley blushed and got up.

"Hi, Alexis, what you goy there! He questioned the bag in her hand.

"Oh, this? I just thought I'd bring a few things, so, should we find a place to work?"

"Erm, yeah, okay." Chumley stuttered. They walked off and since it was a warm day, they found a a quiet, shady place to sit by a tree.

Alexis pulled out a notepad and a pen. She also pulled out a box.

Curious, Chumley opened the box and saw an egg, surrounded by tissue.

"Erm, Alexis?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there an egg in this box?"

"Oh, I couldn't think what we should have as the baby, so I picked up the first thing that came to mind."

"And you picked up an egg?"

"Well," she started , a blush coming to her face. "I was having my breakfast." Chumley laughed.

"What! I was hungry at the time!" yelled Alexis defensively.

"What ever. So what is the pad and pen for?"

"I wrote down possible names, for the baby."

Chumley stayed silent and Alexis showed him the names.

**Boy namesBoy/Girl**

**Harry, PeterCheese, Eggy **

**Girl names**

**Sarah , Whitney, **

Chumley raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Eggy? what have you been taking!

Alexis blushed, "I was still kinda hungry?"

Chumley sighed then smiled.

"I think we should call the egg - Oops! 'Baby', Cheese!"

Alexis looked at him then at the egg, then she totally lost it and burst out laughing (again).

"Ok! Cheese it is!"

* * *

Bastion was looking around his room. By all accounts, he was extremely nervous. 'But who wouldn't be? I mean my partner is Zane, ZANE! King of Obelisk Blue! Phew, calm down Bastion, you can do this, it's only a project.'

He calmed down and carried on looking around his room until he found what he was looking for - a book.

Bastion sighed. He didn't have any soft toys, such as teddy bears, and he seriously doubted that Zane did. He thought the idea of having something like an egg, quite a daft idea. 'I mean, what if broke? What then? No, something like a book is a much safer choice for a 'baby'.

He picked up the book and a few other things such as the time table and instruction. He put them into a bag and left his dorm in search of Zane.

* * *

Jaden finally woke up and saw……..that he was the only one left in the room. 'Where are the guys?'

He got up and dressed and grabbed some breakfast before he went to look for his pals.

He searched all the usual places; the cliffs, the kitchens, the beach, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

He didn't realise where his feet were taking him and before he knew it, he was outside the Obelisk Dorm.

"Oh, no. What am I doing here?" he was turning round to go back to his own dorm, when he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Slifer Scum?"

You know, I could leave it here. But, I cant do that!

"Chazz." said Jaden.

"Do I have to repeat myself, and say it slower?"

"I was looking for Syrus and Chumley and,"

"Well they're obviously not here, are they?" stated Chazz.

"I know they're not here!" said Jaden, hotly.

"Whatever, Slifer Slacker." said Chazz. "Oh, and don't think I'm helping you on this stupid project thing, 'cos I'm not working with you!" he pushed passed Jaden and walked off.

Jaden calmed down once he left and was worrying again.

"Guys, where are you?"

* * *

Sexi It: I admit, Ithink is chapter may be a little...

Percy: -nods head- crappy.

Sexi It: erm...yes - sigh- oh well, please review neway!

Percy: Yes please review and tell her, she needs to get a spell checker!

Sexi IT: MY SPELLING IS NOT THAT BAD THANKYOU VERY MUCH!

Percy: ooops! ya getting kinda angry there!

Sexi It: -looks extremly pissed at Percy- one word.

Percy: erm...chocolate?

Sexi It: nope, RUN!

Percy: -runs away- PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PPLZ! I'm back!**

**First thing: Sorry Sorry Sorry! my internet buggered up and i havent been able to put the chapters up, then i had trouble with the chapters themselves! (Which sucks ass!)**

**But enough about my problems, heres the nxt chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

Syrus was bored, extremly bored. Bored of hearing how much Jasmine didnt want to work with him, bored with trying to pay attention to what she is saying to him, and bored of looking at their 'child', which always stared back at him with those beady eyes.

Syrus shuddered. And did he forget to mention how cold it was? No? Well now you know anyway.

They had been by the beach most of the day. Why? Because Jasmine said that she didnt want to be seen with him. Great, Joy, she hated him as much as he disliked her, and they were now doing a parenting project together.Just great.

"Syrus, are you listening to me?" and now she had to bring him out of his thoughts. 'Ok, I've had enough of being insulted by her for one day.'

"No." he stated flatly and got to his feet.

"Were do you think you're going?" she asked him.

"I'm tired, and I dont think that we're gonna get anymore done today." he started walking away. "And I want to get away from you." he muttered.

Jasmine was shocked. No one just walked off and left her, especially not _Syrus_! She was thinking about going after him to tell him just that, but saw her watch, and the time and thought better of it.

'If he wants to be like that, then let him! He's not worth running after.'

* * *

Chumley was in his dorm room which he shared with his friends, Jaden and Syrus. He was quite happy was Chumely. He and Alexis had agreed on a schedule for who looked after Cheese, and when. He and Alexis just laughed most of the day, and generally getting along. Alexis even said that Chumley would make a great Dad! 

Oh, yes, Chumley was in a very good mood, even when Syrus came in and was angry for some reason or other, something about having to work with Jasmine all day and being insulted by her of all people.

'Figures, she never did quite forgive him after he was discovered sneaking into their Girl's Dorm.' and so Syrus was stressing about not getting along and saying that he'll fail and just generally being Syrus, when Jaden burst into the room, being, well, Jaden.

"Guys! Man, I've been looking all over for ya!" Jaden, started saying how he even went to tne Obelisk Dorms to find them, and his meeting with Chazz.

"He's so stuck up!" (go on guess who said that, I bet ya wrong!)

"Yeah, but thats just the way he is, he knows he's gotta work with ya sometime, or he'll get detention, same as you will." said Chumley.Still smiling happily.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Jaden curiously.

"Oh, no reason." he Chumley knew that Jaden would still down about not being with Alexis as partners, so decided against telling him about how great they got along.

"I'm sleepy, well goodnight!" He said, then cursed himself for sounding, like, like he was hiding something.

"Yeah,it is getting kinda late." the three of them changed and two of them started dueling, while one watched.

* * *

**I know its kinda short, but for some stupid reason my comp wouldnt let me but the rest ofthis chapter up! (Yes, thats right, this chapter was longer!)**

**I also realise that Syrus is out of character,(most of them to me are sort of, out of character)and I'll apologise later for it!**

**But please review this chapter! (tell me how bad it is, and flame me all you want)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Characters out of character /Percy: WTF? that doesnt make sense woman**/** a bad and cheesy plot (but i wont apologise for it!), and a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

"I have no idea where to look for him." Bastion had been looking for Zane, since this morning but actually gave up and decided to research parenting sites.

He had then decided that he had seen enough sites trying to sell him baby cots and nappies, and decided to once again, search for Zane.

He was heading toward the beach, knowing thats where Zane was most likey to be. He was walking past a clump of thick trees which is where he was jumped.

"Well, what do we have here? A Ra yellow looking a bit lonely, wants some company?" a thick voice inquired, that voice belonged to an Obelisk Blue, a big, well muscled one too, one that was looking like he was about to knock Bastion to the curb.

"No, thankyou,"said Bastion, knowing all to well what was going to happen if he stayed with this guy here. "I'm actually looking for someone."

"Aww, thats too bad, I was hoping for some company, why dont you stay anyway? It's getting late, so you might as well stay with me, I'm sure that your friend can wait." the guy licked his lips.

"Erm, tempting as that sounds, I really must be off." Bastion started walking away, that was until the guy grabbed him from behind.

"HEY! Let go of me!" Bastion was squriming around, trying to break free from the guy's grip.

"_Tempting as that sounds,._"he mimicked Bastion, and turned him around, so they were facing each other. "I dont think I will." He started to lean forward, when something came towards them, something blue and white, something with blue-green hair, something that looked extremly pissed at the site infront of him.

"One more step forward, and I'll break those hands of yours." said a stern, yet familiar voice.

'Zane!' thought Bastion, he smiled gratefully at him.

Zane saw Bastion smile at him but didnt return it. He was not happy. 'What on earth is he doing out here? And at this time too!' Oh, he was going to have words with Bastion, but after he's taking care this little problem first.

"Well?" he asked the Obelisk in front of him. The guy didnt look too happy with Zane being there.

"Do ya mind? I'm in the middle of something here."

"So I noticed."

Bastion grimaced, Zane did not sound happy. He looked like he was ready to hit something, very, very hard.

Zane took a step forward, and the guy holding Bastion let go of him and also took a step forward. Bastion, unlike the other two, took three steps back and hid behind a tree, knowing what was coming.

It was the guy that made the first hit, catching Zane on the chin. Zane hit him back, squarely in the mouth.

They continued like this until the guy hit Zane in the stomach. He fell onto his knees, winded.

The other guy, being cocky, started to walk towards his prize. That was his mistake.

Zane recovered quickly and was up on his feet once more, the other one being distracted, he got behind him and made a swift hit on his shoulder, knocking the guy out cold.

Bastion released a sigh he didnt realise he was holding, and started to walk up to Zane. He was about to say thankyou, when he was cut of.

"Dont say anything."

"But, why not?" Bastion was highly confused, 'I'm grateful to him for saving me from, that, but he didnt have to fight him either.'

Zane didnt answer Bastion's question and instead, walked off, leaving many questions left unanswered, and one curious Ra Yellow behind.

'I shouldnt have done that, I really shouldnt have done that.'

Zane was cursing himself, he lost control. 'And for what? For whom? Bastion Misawa! A Ra Yellow!'

**'You know why you lost control, you were jealous,you didnt like seeing him being talked to like that.'**

'Stupid conscience! Always pointing out the obvious!'

**'Aww, that hurts. But so does seeing Bastion being taken to like that, doesnt it?'**

'Yes, yes, it hurts alot.' Zane knew that his conscience was right. But he also knew that his conscience, the green-eyed monster and lady-luck were all out to get him, so it really doesnt matter.

**'You know, your going to have to speak to him sooner or later. **

'I know.'

**You have to work with him on the parenting project. **

'Yes, I know.'

**Can you just imagine it?**

'Imagine what?'

**Two whole weeks being with Bastion. All those times alone with him.**

'Shut up.'

**Speaking to him.**

'Shut up.'

**Working with him.**

'I said shut up.'

**Getting closer, and closer.**

"SHUT UP!" Zane's voice echoed around the forest. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I knew that this was a bad idea.'

* * *

**Percy: Well, that sucked. I mean, you have these characters falling for each other all over the place.**

**XxSexiItxX: SHUT UP! no-one asked you!I dont want your opinion,I want the opinion of the reviewers, and then I'll decide if it sucked.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated this. I feel really bad about it. --''**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh GX.**

**Warnings(?): hints of boy love, my sorry attempt at humour, grammer mistakes, my terrible writing skills etc.**

* * *

Its been a week since the 'Project' was first given to the students. They have been working hard, keeping diaries of their trauma-oops sorry! Their experience. They have even started to form attachments with their kids- or the female population of the school had.

With all this happening with the students, it kind of makes me wonder what the staff are doing……

* * *

"Par-ty!"

The teachers including the Chancellor were dancing in a conga line along the staff room.

"Oh yeah! Who da man? I'm da man!" sang a very drunk Miss Galtrey, who was in fact at the very front of the dancing line off staff.

"How can you be 'da man', when you're a woman!" laughed an also very pissed, Professor Banner.

Yes that's right, the staff were having a party, getting very drunk, dancing to old music while doing the twist. All before 9pm. Yes, that's right, before 9pm. Doing old dances like the twist, the duck and the famous Macarena!

Why were they partying? Because their students were miserable, that's why! They had gotten their revenge on their students , and had being enjoying themselves, perhaps a little too much. And at the suggestion of a Party, from, you'll never believe it, from Dr Crowler! They had agreed to hold the party and decided to host it, where the great idea was made, in the now very untidy Staff room.

The teachers had only one job for the two weeks, and that was to check that the students were taking part in the 'project'. Which of course they did, due to the threat of a long time of detention and extra homework.

Why were the students ready to claw their own eyes out you ask? Well lets recap the last week, shall we…..

* * *

**Wednesday:**

We start of with Alexis and Chumley, well maybe we shouldn't, they seem to be handling this very well, so its not a good example of the misery around the school.

You know what, I'll give you a summary of their day.

They meet up, do the work, take notes and have a better time than anyone else! Yeah, that pretty much summons it up.

Next up is Jasmine and Syrus. Now this is a good example of the horror and the absolute misery of the project!

Summary of this day; they meet up and argue, yup, Syrus fights back and tells Jasmine where to stick it quite a lot, he's turning into quite the little hot-head, this cant be good for his health. Jasmine then tells Syrus where _**he**_ can stick it then leaves Gumdrops with him and walks off. All this before lunch. Poor Syrus, being left with the ugly bear.

Now, this couple is interesting, they meet up, stare at each other while the other isn't looking, while they do the work. The smallest one, quiet smart that one, tries to talk about some kind of personal timetable for the couple and when to look after their……book?

Aha! Here is another great example of the misery! Now this couple, just keep scowling at each other, the one in red is holding something, I think it's a pillow…. The one in blue is looking pretty angry, for some reason. Lets take a better look at this obviously, uncomfortable situation…….

-zooms in on subjects-

Chazz and Jaden were not happy. In fact they were unbelievably pissed, they were sooo angry that-(Percy: I think they get the idea It.)

-cough- right, yes, well…where was I? Ah yes!

The two of them were scowling at each other,. Jaden was holding a pillow, and every now and again, he would look at it, as if to check it was still there, then scowling at it because it still was. 'Damn! My mind tricks aren't working! Its still here! Just disappear you…pillow!!'

Chazz was scowling at Jaden, and wondering at the same time whether or not he should just walk away, or put himself through this obvious torture any longer.

-Tick, tock, tick , tock..-

'that clock is really starting to annoy me', the current thought running through both their minds…(synced thoughts!!! )

-zooms out-

Well -yawns- that was interesting…

* * *

**Saturday: **

"Woa! We missed a few days! Don't tell me you forgot the days of the week again, and why are you writing my comments like this?!" exclaimed Percy.

"Because I want to, and NO! I haven't forgot the days of the week again, and that was just that one time!" said S.I, looking extremely exasperated.

"Well, stop writing like this and get on with the story! Geez…"

-stops conversation with random person…-

Ok, back to the story…I'm just going to give you the basics, that's if I don't get sidetracked, and go over board with details (Percy: its official, you're a moron, that makes no sense! S.I: Sssh! I know, its called a 'Joke', like your face..)

Chumley and Alexis: getting on fine no interruptions, everything is a o. k! I'm afraid were going to have to wait for the drama with these two -mutters- spoiling my story by getting along… you will pay….

Jasmine and Syrus: more arguments, quite boring really. What's that? I think they have actually writing things down, we could have a look at what they wrote but it might not be appropriate to put their words in this story…and that ugly bear keeps on staring at me -shudders- its kind of scaring me now…

Zane and Bastion: have been getting along quite well, quite well indeed -grins evilly- lots of shy looks and blushing going on there. Wait up! Was that, a cuddle?!

-zooms in and replays-

The boys are sitting at a bench, with their baby on the other side of the table, wrapped in a couple of blankets. Bastion got up to fetch the 'baby', it was time for its feed and he volunteered himself.

He went to the other side of the table and picked the baby up, he started to walk back to the other side of the table (what?! it's a very long bench!) but slips on something, a pebble maybe?

He's about to hit the ground. He almost reaches the floor. But what's this? He hasn't reached the floor? Someone is holding him! Its Zane! Holding him and the baby up, with those nice big strong arms of his.

They both have a blush on their cheeks.

-zooms out-

Well there we have it people, the first hint that they like one another, right there. Well, it wasn't really a hug, but lookie what Zane did! He saved Bastion form what could have been a nasty fall.. I'm not looking to deep into things…but they did blush!!! No? not convinced? You will be…

Chazz and Jaden: more arguing? What about now?

-zooms in-

"just take the stupid pillow and leave me alone!"

A pillow is thrown across the room.

" But Chazz! We're supposed to do this together!"

The pillow is thrown back. And is caught in an uncaring manner.

"Look, I don't care about this project, but there is no way on this earth that I'm looking after a pillow, especially because you have touched it."

The poor pillow is thrown back again, honestly, that's no way to treat an ickle baby. These two should be more careful, especially if a teacher catch-

"Boys!"

-es them…. how do teachers do that, I'll never know.

The voice belongs to Professor Banner, who his currently looking at them (with his eyes closed?) with concerned written all over his face.

"Boys, what are you doing with your baby?"

Chazz being the smarter one of the two, comes up with a quick lie. "We were playing 'catch the baby'." Okay, maybe he wasn't the best liar in the world.

"Well, be careful, you wouldn't have liked it if you were to be thrown around like that, now would you. I mean, what if you were dropped on your head?!"

"You mean like Jaden was."

"Hey!"

Chazz just shrugs his shoulders, and walks out the room, leaving the pillow-child with its other father. Jaden is looking confused, and Mr Banner is smiling, again. Can he see what I can? The possible beginnings of love….

"So Jaden, what was your baby's name again?" ..or not..

-zooms out-

Ah, I love the smell of confrontation in the morning!

* * *

**I apologise for its crappiness, I'm apologising for lots of things lately...**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter in the same year? What's going on! I must be ill, or it's the summer holidays and I have six weeks of too much homework so I thought I should at least write a chapter of this story before I start my homework…**

**Sorry, its not a long chapter, but I keep losing my muse for this story, and I think of my homework and I want to just hide from it XD strange I know, but fear makes strange things happen…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX**

**Warning: none needed, unless you count the attempt of humour, and spelling mistakes which shouldn't be there because I wrote this in Works and spell-checked it. Oh! There might be some slight out of character-ness, sorry.**

**Enjoy. **

**Saturday evening**

**Jaden's POV**

He keeps on looking at me, then looking away. He thinks I cant tell. I can though! I'm not that blonde! …. Wait a moment….never mind.

But still, its really starting to irritate me. I wish I could duel someone, this project - thingy is getting really boring. Week two and Chazz still wont take care of Fluffy. What? it's a pillow I'm taking care off. Chazz kept mumbling that it was a stupid name at first, then I told him that it's only a pillow. Then he started blushing and screaming 'I know it is Slifer-slacker!' Geez, he should really take it easy. Only one more week then it's back to a normal timetable! Yay!

I never thought I'd be happy to go back to school, but being a parent does strange things to the brain. Well more like a single parent, with Chazz taking no interest in our baby! (S.I: Lol! w )

**Chazz's POV**

Why wont he just go away! Damnit! He looks so stupid holding 'Fluffy'. I mean hell, what kind off name is 'Fluffy' anyway? I know it's a pillow and all, but still.

He's **still **there! Why wont he just go away, this is my room after all and I need to make a start on that essay, well one of us needs to make a real effort for this project. Trust Jaden to write an essay? No, I don't think so.

"Just get out of my room Jaden!"

"But it's your turn to look after Fluffy."

"I am not looking after a pillow and I'm going to write that essay about our first week being parents." time to make up some story up about how easy and great it is. To the internet!

"It doesn't look like your writing an essay." how observant. " it looks like your just going to play games on the internet."

"I'm looking for information about babies and parenting."

Ah, silence at last. Finally.

"Chazz." spoke to soon obviously. "do you think I'm a bad parent?" what the hell?! Where did that come from?

"Chazz?" don't answer him. You'll only say something he wont want to hear.

"Chazz?" ignore him, and he'll forget it.

"Chazz!" great he's shouting, its ok just go with the plan. Ignore and ignore again.

**Normal POV**

"Chazz, Chazz, Chazz, Chazz" Jaden had been repeating Chazz's name for five minutes, while the man himself was slowly being drained of his patience.

"Chazz, Chazz, Chazz, Chazz, Chazz"

"SHUT UP DAMN YOU!"

See what I mean. Anyway, now that Jaden had Chazz's attention, he then began to poke him with the pillow, trying to force an answer from him and force the pillow into Chazz's arms, failing miserably.

"Chazz," he whined. "you never answered my question, I'm a bad parent?"

Chazz turned around, sighing as he faced Jaden. "No, your not a bad parent, your just an annoying person. Now leave me alone and take Fluffy with you."

Jaden paused in his actions, clearly surprised by the answer given to him. "Are you sure I'm ok?"

"Yes, now go."

Jaden stayed where he was, clearly having no intention of moving. In fact, he looked like he was having an idea. A brilliant one? Who knows with this kid.

"I did ask you to leave, you know."

"I know, but I'm not leaving until I know you will take care of Fluffy while I go take a shower and take care of other business."

"Then you know that you can take Fluffy with you and organise your time like a normal parent would."

"But I've been caring for the little guy since the beginning of this thing!"

"Not my problem."

"Ah, but it will be soon." Jaden said grinning.

Now for some reason unknown, Chazz just knew that Jaden was grinning at him. He turned around a little nervous, not suspecting the reason behind Jaden's Cheshire grin. Hmmm, how unlike Chazz.

"What do you mean?"

If possible, Jaden's grin grew even bigger. "It's very simple. You're gonna duel me. Who ever wins, gets a night off babysitting Fluffy, who ever loses"

"Will take care of Fluffy for the night, I get it." said Chazz, finishing the sentence, with a grin of his own.

Jaden placed Fluffy down on Chazz's bed with considerable care to say it was a pillow, while Chazz got out his deck.

"Ready?"

"Born ready."

"Get your game on!"

**Worth reviewing? Nah! But it makes me happy and suggestions do to. Flames shall keep me warm during the cold nights on these rainy days in Britain, East Midlands, Yay. Rain one can drown in. Oh great joy. ¬.¬ **


	8. Chapter 8

**SI: Now where were we? Ah yes, Jaden and Chazz were about to duel - wait a mo****'****, I don****'****t write about duels, I never pay attention to them OOu**

**Percy: That****'****s because you****'****re lazy.**

**SI: T-T**

**Percy: XxSexiItxX doesn****'****t own Yugioh GX, she hasn****'****t even been keeping up with the series as of late****…**** in fact she is so far behind, she really shouldn****'****t be writing this at all because its real-**

**SI: TRAITOR! **

**Percy: -hits SI****'****s head with random frying pan- get on with the story! Geez.. --u**

**SI: Ok! Ok, as I was saying, I don****'****t write about duels, because I know nothing about them, so I****'****m not going to write about this one****…****if anyone fancies writing a duel for me, let me know and I can put it the story.**

**Warnings: OOCness, bad attempts at humour, grammar mistakes (although I am obsessed with going back and fixing everyone when I****'****m writing..), bad language? And boy x boy love :3 **

Jaden and Chazz's duel didn't last that long, and ended in a draw. (Percy: Sell out!)

"But it can't be a draw! I always kick your ass, so why is it different this time?!" Jaden shouted, "We have to have a rematch."

"No we don't, we dueled and it ended and we have to deal with the result." said Chazz in a very matter-of-fact way.

Chazz walked to the desk and started looking for some paper. When he found what he was looking for, he went back to Jaden and sat on the bed.

'We need to sort this whole thing out. We're running out of time and I really don't want to fail because of Jaden. Wait a minute…since when did I start calling him by his actual name in my head?'

Chazz shook his head, trying to rid himself of those kinds of thoughts.

Jaden picked up Fluffy and cradled the pillow, pouting as he sat down next Chazz. 'Man, this sucks, I really wanted to have chilled out night. And write more of my essay too.' (Yes, he has actually been writing his essay/diary. So no detention for him! :D)

Chazz interrupted Jaden's thoughts. " We need to make a timetable of who is going to look after," Chazz made a face. "Fluffy."

"Huh? Was Jaden's unique and terribly clever reply. "I thought you weren't going to look after Fluffy at all?"

Chazz sat there looking at Jaden with a look that simply said 'Shut up, you butt munch'. But obviously Jaden was so busy being confused that he completely ignored it.

"You also said that you weren't going to work with me at all." Jaden finished. He looked at Chazz, expecting an answer.

Now Chazz ignored Jaden as he started to write on the paper, drawing out a timetable, and writing out the days and hours in each column.

"Hey, Chazz? Are you listening to me?" Jaden waved his hand in front of Chazz's face. The hand was quickly smacked away.

"Jaden, I'm trying to write."

Jaden sighed, and just watched as Chazz carried on with the timetable.

The sun was bright, the ocean was sparkling and there was no one around except for one tall boy in an Obelisk blue uniform and another, smaller boy in Ra yellow. Bastion and Zane were sitting on the beach. Enjoying each others company.

Well ok, they were just looking at the ocean and occasionally smiling at one another. Blushes apparent on their faces.

'It's been a week so far. Doing well. He still hasn't asked me why I fought that guy.' Thought Zane. 'I hope he doesn't ask, that would make things really awkward.'

'This is really, well nice.' Thought Bastion, he blushed a little more as Zane caught his eye and smiled at him again. 'But there is so much about this I don't understand. Why did he fight that bully for me, and I can't really get over how nice he's being to me. It's not very Zane-like at all. Its so strange, but-'

Bastion turned his head away, this blushing business was getting too much. If it carried on like this he'd surely melt form the excessive heat.

To distract himself from Zane, he picked up the book which lay not too far away from the couple. "Hello again baby, its time for your feed." Said Bastion in that voice reserved for talking to small children. With the book cradled in his arms, he looked around for the bag with the bottles and blankets that he required from the infirmary. He stopped his search when he saw it was located on the other side of Zane.

Bastion made a movement to reach for the bag, leaning over Zane's legs in the process. His balance was off slightly with the book-baby in his arms as he made to return to his original position and he fell backwards with the bag and book on either side of him.

Zane looked at his companions face and laughed. It was a funny sight. With Bastion's arms spread out as if making a snow angel and the look on his face showed that he didn't really understand what had just happened.

Zane leaned over to Bastion and spoke into his ear, "Why didn't you just ask me to pass it to you?" he smiled and pulled him up with a strong arm, until him and Bastion where in a hug.

Bastion looked up into Zane's face and his blush had returned in full force. "Err thank you for that." He whispered. And he looked back down at Zane's chest.

Okay, what just happened? Has Zane finally lost all self control and is ready to jump Bastion?! Let us take a journey into the mind of Zane Truesdale.

**MINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARP**

**Zane****'****s common sense**

OMG! O.O WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET HIM GO AND RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!!

**Zane****'****s feel good senses**

Aww but it feels niiiiiice! All warm and snuggerly :3 I just want to hold onto him FOREVER!

**Zane****'****s logical side **

We could hold on for a little longer and then take him back to the room and then we could-

**Zane****'****s common sense**

ARE YOU INSANE! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!

**Zane****'****s logical side**

But it DOES feel good…

**Zane****'****s feel good senses**

And we could take him back to the room and do thin-

**Zane****'****s common sense**

NO! WE CANT WE'LL GET CAUGHT WE'LL NEVER FINISH THE ESSAY THINGS WE'LL GET OUT OF HAND HE'S A BOY AND HE'S YOUNG WE CANT CORRUPT HIM WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO OMG OMG OMG I CANT HANDLE THIS! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! X.X

**Zane****'****s logical side**

Well now that he's out of the way….why don take him to the room?

**Zane****'****s feel good senses**

I like the way we think….

**MINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARPMINDWARP**

"Let's get out of here, its getting kind of cold."

"…okay."

The two boys gathered their things and set off to the Obelisk Blue dormitory, for it was indeed cold. Cold enough for the smaller boy to, let's say, snuggle up to the taller and the latter to wrap his arm around the smaller one's shoulders……

**And I have tortured you all (meaning the one person who has read this story…) for long enough this time round. But never fear! I shall update you on the other miserable (through my doing) characters in my next update... once I have finished doing all my home work and revision for the most important exams (the final ones) of the school year……**

**Percy: what she means is not to expect an update soon people. She's got work to do. And lots of it! –Stares at SI to get to it-**

**SI: Fine! I'll get on with that painting –mumbles- stupid exam preparation.**


	9. Chapter 9

S.I: Oh my goodness! To think I started writing this story in 2006 and its still not completed...that bad. Real bad -hangs head in shame-

Percy: It's okay -pats S.I's shoulder- it'll all work out. You just have to work off that fat arse of yours and complete this story, along with all your other personal projects before your course starts again :)

S.I: -starts to cry-

Percy: now now, you've got me to help you! And you've gone through your story, so you sorta know what's happening.....

S.I: but I haven't watched YuGiOh GX in years! …. It doesn't even air any more! … I mean come on! YuGiOh 5D's? What the hell?! Although the motorbikes are cool...and circular looking...

Percy: shh shh, its okay. Just try your best.

S.I: -sniff- thanks for being so understanding.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX

So, where were we? -silence from that one person who is reading this-

Chazz and Jaden are sorta falling in love. It needs a little push me thinks.

Alexis and Chumley are happy... a little too happy... why, I do believe they need a dilemma to shake things up a bit.

Syrus and Jasmine are gonna get it on. I don't care that they don't like each other. Every character in this story is gonna end up getting it on. So what if its just a whim of some random fan girl. Its going to happen.... hehehehe

Zane is pretty much making plans to make Bastion his. But I shall leave that to the next chapter,that is if we don't get to that in this one... Or if it doesn't quite go with the flow...haven't decided it yet. I'm pretty much going to wing it.

-takes a glug of water- Still with me? Then I shall begin.....

**

* * *

**

The final week was drawing to an end. And almost everyone was glad of it. Apart from the girls who had grown attached to their darling babies. And the teachers who were doing unspeakable things in the staff room...seriously you don't want to know. That is why I leave it to your imagination... not mine.

Yes, the majority couldn't wait to be rid of the project once and for all.

Syrus and Jasmine were part of the majority.

Ah, the hate they felt towards each other burnt with the heat of a thousand suns (1). But still they coped and just got on with it. They met up with each other everyday. They fed the baby together, they worked on the essay together. You know, it sounds rather odd, considering they cant stand each other. Because to me it sounds like they already act like a married couple. What with the arguments and bickering.

Hmm. Could just be me.

We join them now, as they sit on Jasmine's bed. Discussing what else they should put in the essay.

Why are they in Jasmine's room? Because as she put it, " your friends are equally disgusting as you and I don't want to catch you germs. I can cope with you being in here, 'cos then I can disinfect the bed after you leave."

Sounds fair enough. But this author has other reasons for such a setting.

It was getting dark, but the pair had yet to realise it. They were still writing down bullet points for the essay, when without noticing the two of them were getting closer to each other every now and again. Yes, I'm a sell out. Things are about to happen. No, I don't care about them being in character any more.

Syrus looked up from the notes and outside of the window.

"Geez, is it that time already." he mumbled.

Jasmine also pulled her head away from the sheets of paper. "Well, so it is." she put the papers and pen down to stretch out her arms. "You know what Syrus, even though I still think your a total pervert ever since you snuck into the girl's dorm, its nice to know that at least you work hard when it comes down to it."

Syrus looked at Jasmine with his head bowed, "er, thanks. I guess." he lifted his head. "but you know that was a misunderstanding right?"

"Whatever. That's what any guy would say, if he was caught."

Syrus huffed "It was a misunderstanding! I thought I'd got a letter from Alexis and I was waiting to meet her....but apparently it wasn't for me." he lowered his voice at the last part. It wasn't for him, because it was for his brother (2). Its always for Zane. No one ever liked him, because Zane was the one all the girls liked. He was even beginning to loose hope in what his mother always said to him, that it was Syrus who had got the looks.

Jasmine screwed up her face at Syrus' words. Without her realising, feelings of jealousy rose to the surface. Why was it always about Alexis?! Why was she the one all the guys pined for? It wasn't fair. Even this little shrimp had the hots for her, and he was way out of Alexis' league. "Just what the hell makes her so god damn special!"

Syrus looked at right into Jasmine's eyes. "What?"

Oh, dear. She said that out loud.

Jasmine made an effort to back track. "Er, nothing! I was thinking about someone else! I, er, well.."

She lost in her effort to back track. She suddenly realised how close the two of them were sitting, and moved back against the head board. Trapped.

Syrus took an moment to think over their mini conversation. Jasmine had definitely said that right after his own comment about Alexis. The links made it to each in his brain.

"Jasmine," he made a move to bring them closer again, "are you, jealous? Of Alexis I mean."

Jasmine saw him move closer and just stayed where she was. Not intercepting and moving around him. Just stayed were she was, letting him get closer to where she was. She now only just remembered that the two of them were on a bed together. Her face flushed.

Syrus took this a yes to his question. Poor lad, he isn't too bright.

"Well, you've no real reason to be jealous of her." He made sure to keep eye contact with Jasmine. She really did have pretty eyes. When they weren't looking down on him, and filled with anger, directed towards him. They were a purple with swirls of pale blue.(3)

Jasmine had no real choice but to look straight back into his own. Palest blue, making a sharp contrast with his black iris' , they seemed to look deeper into her mind, as if he could tell what she was thinking. They were beautiful, if not, a little frightening. She made a note of how intensely they were looking back.

Their faces were drawing closer, but they kept their eyes open, watching each other, both expecting the other to pull away, until finally their lips collided. It was surprising to the both of them, how gentle the first kiss was, and how long they kept their lips pressed together.

And then they pulled apart. Jasmine turned her head to the side. The previous flush got nothing on this full body heating thing. A bright red.

_Oh my god! I just kissed him! I cant believe_- her thoughts were swiftly distracted, when gentle fingers turned her head back to face a blushing Syrus, who leaned in for another kiss. And she didn't pull away.

But this kiss was not as gentle. It became quickly passionate and their lips crashed against each other, for what seemed like hours, until Jasmine, the most unlikely party, added a tongue to the mix. Which was then joined by another.

The kiss became another one, and then another one, until they lost count. The two weeks of frustration and anger they had kept inside came spilling out. Hands covered and cupped each others faces, wondering down their backs. Fingers through fine hair, pulling out hair clips. Caressing hips.

* * *

**Yep.** They got it on. Not all the way of course. I'm too lazy to go into any details and I think it inappropriate for it all to happen in one night. That's just cheap -laughs-

What? Did I just ruin the moment? Sorry about that. But that's your lot for these two. For the moment anyway...

The setting now is near some benches. Its grassy, and there are trees nearby. It is daytime, say just after midday, and the heat is still baring down on our two unsuspecting, and rather unlikely duo.

**

* * *

**

Alexis and Chumley were getting on great. Like everyone else they were getting on with it, but unlike everyone else (apparently) they were enjoying the project.

_What's not to like about this? There are no proper lessons for two weeks, I can hang out with a friend all the time during those two weeks, and all I have to do is help look after an egg and help Chumley right an essay. Simple and fun._ Alexis looked over at Chumley. He was doing her portrait with the egg. It was kinda cute seeing how relaxed he was, with a paint brush in his teeth, and slight look of concentration on his face while he worked. _He really is a sweet guy._ She blushed a little at her own thought.

Before the project she would never have considered Chumley to be cute. Sweet yes...well, maybe, but not cute. But during the past two weeks she had grown like Chumley more for who he was, rather than Jaden's friend.

And he was really cute. And a gentleman too. Opening the doors for her, carrying heavy things for her. And not because she was Alexis, the most popular girl in school and top in her class. And not because she was a girl.

Alexis asked him about why he does things like that for her....

* * *

"Well, what's wrong with showing kindness to people. I mean, everyone deserves some of that dontcha think?" he said. He looked at her through those bushy eyebrows, with a serious face, and continued. "Everyone should have respect for who they are as a person, not what they appear to be. And you never know whose had a bad day. Just someone opening the door for them, even though they aint carrying anything, might just help them put a smile back on their face..." he looked away for a second, "even if its just for a little while.."

What he said had puzzled her, and she had thought about it, and just came the conclusion that he was just a nice guy, doing good. That was his way. But she took notice off the small things he did, like opening doors for other people. Guys and girls. Not all were thankful for his genuine kindness.

Lots of smart arse remarks back were what he got most of the time. But he didn't let that bother him. After some particularly nasty verbal abuse he got from a Ra Yellow girl, he just shrugged it off, and let Alexis walk through the door and then followed behind her. As if the remark just went straight over his head...

* * *

"Keep your chin up, Lex. And try and keep still, 'kay?" Chumley broke through her train of thought. And she did what was asked of her.

He nodded at her actions, in place of actual words and carried on painting. Occasionally swapping brushes, for what she supposed where for different shades of the same colour. She couldn't really tell. Not being much of an artist herself.

Chumley made a few more strokes and then put his brushes down.

"Finished." he said , almost to him self. "Okay, you can stop posing now."

Alexis stuck out her tongue in response. And made her way over to Chumley to see his finished piece.

"Oh wow!" she gasped. It was beautiful. It was realistic, like a photograph, and yet, there was more to it than that. It was the strokes. She could just see the changes in them and how they varied from the many brushes he used. And the colour! So many colours in each part of the painting. So many, that you just don't realise are there until you paint a picture and realise that the only green your using doesn't do the grass justice and there are so many different shades of colour in one person's hair.

Alexis was still taking all of the picture in, not noticing that Chumley was shifting uncomfortably where he was sitting.

"You can...have it, if you like." he half-whispered.

Luckily Alexis caught what he said. "Really?" she looked at Chumley, then at the painting and then back to Chumley. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around Chumley, causing him to drop his canvas.

"Oops! Sorry, 'bout that." Alexis reluctantly let go of Chumley and went back to her original spot on the grass under the tree. It was still incredibly hot as she practically threw(4) herself to the ground.

Chumley started packing his brushes and paints away, and placed the finished canvas leaning against the tree. He then made his way over to Alexis. Dropped his bag of equipment down, also next to the tree, and sat himself next to Alexis, so he was also in the shade.

He turned his head so he was facing Alexis. "So... what do we do now?"

"We've done half of the essay and filled in most of the diary. Its a Thursday, so we don't have much to do really." Alexis leant on Chumley's broad chest. The heat was making her feel sleepy, and he made a very comfy pillow/bed. He automatically put his arm around her, making sure she didn't slip, so she could rest more easily.

_'What an easy two weeks its been.'_ They both thought.

* * *

**What?** These two are far too happy and content at the moment. Time to shake it up a bit... and set. The mood -wink-

**

* * *

**

Chumley was gazing at Alexis' face. It looked to all the world that she was sleeping. But unknown to him and everyone else...apart from me, because I'm awesome, she was just resting her eyes and listening to the sound of Chumley's heart beating. And stomach churning.

It made a particularly strange rumbling sound which made her giggle. Which shocked Chumley, who as I said before, thought she was sleeping. "What's so funny?"

"You. Your really funny." She adjusted her head so she was looking at him and him at her. She smiled.

_'She is really cute and WHO_A!'

Alexis was making an attempt to kiss him. She was bringing her head closer and closer.

But the curious thing is, Chumley was trying to get away. Its not because he didn't like her you understand, but because he had a girlfriend back in his home town.

And she was still coming for him! And he was still backing up. Until he started leaning backwards...

and she followed.

**CRACK!**

Well, would you look at that!

Chumley and Alexis had landed on their egg.

They shot up, and Chumley moved so they could inspect the damage. But poor Cheese was done for and beyond repair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Alexis!" stuttered Chumley.

"No, no, no, it was my fault. It was because I was-" Alexis stopped. Just what had she been trying to do? And what's more he was...

Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Chumley...B-but I've gotta go!"

Alexis sprung to her feet, gathered her belongings, while Chumley watched, not knowing what to do or say. He looked at the painting of the smiling Alexis he finished only 10-15 minutes ago, and went to pick it up, and make his way after her.

She ran. Ran back to the Obelisk Blue Dormitories, wiping tears that had escaped from her eyes. She carried on running, up the stairs until she got her room. She fumbled with her keys, to get he door to open, and then slammed it shut.

She dropped her bag to the floor, and slid, silently down the door. She sat there in silence. Crying, without making a sound, into her knees.

'_I don't understand what I'm doing any more..._'

* * *

**Now. **I could leave it here. And let them angst for a while. But if I did that, I'd probably save what I've written so far and go to bed... and never get round to updating and hopefully finishing this fan fiction. And in the time it took me to write this, Chumley got to the Obelisk Dorms.

Wait a second ….. -goes and comes back and sips some hot chocolate she just made- ah, that's better. Okay...

**

* * *

**

Alexis was at her mirror wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks. She had stopped crying when she realised that it was stupid of her to be crying over nothing. She was a sensible girl really.

There was a knock on her door. And she checked herself over to make sure no one would know she'd been crying and went to open the door. Chumley was there, looking out of breath. Well, it's not that surprising since her room was at the very top of the dorm. Its a lot of stairs for any one never mind a big fella.

Alexis looked him over and saw that he the painting in his hands. He noticed her looking at it, and thrusted his arms out. A silent "here, take it." He had came all this way just to give it to her. Damn that sweet guy. And she couldn't understand it, but she felt the urge to cry swell up inside her again.

It must have been written on her face because Chumley walked in the room, closing the door behind him, put the canvas against the wall, and pull Alexis into a hug.

This time, Alexis cried aloud. The sobs racking her small frame. But it didn't matter, because Chumley was there. And he was going to make it right again.

They went over to the bed, and sat as Alexis cried until she ran out of tears to shed and the sobs subsided.

"Tell me what's wrong, and I'll make it right." Chumley said quietly, calmly, assuringly.

"You can't make it better, because it's your fault." Alexis said with her head bowed.

"Try me."

Alexis wiped her eyes, and then turned her head sharply to face Chumley. "Why didn't you kiss me?" A direct question.

"Because I have a girlfriend." a direct reply.

"But don't you like me?" Alexis looked confused. Or maybe she had read the signs wrong.

Chumley looked away. Well, he did like her in that way. But, he had a girlfriend. And no matter how much you like someone else, kissing another while you are with another person is just, well, wrong.

Okay, he hadn't seen much of Lara (5) lately. They had been growing apart, speaking less and less, but a commitment is a commitment.

"Well?" Alexis was waiting for a reply. She wanted the truth. Let it all out, to get over it and heal quicker.

"I do. I do like you,..in that way." he was figuring out how to put it. "but I have a girlfriend, and it's not fair on her if I start kissing other girls, just 'cos she's not around to keep an eye on me."

_'He's such a sweet guy. He needs to be treated better, he really does...'_ Alexis sighed and snuggled up in his arms. "I like you. More than I thought I ever would." she looked up for a moment, into the the black eyes. "think about what you want." then returned her head into his chest.

'_Maybe I will...'_

"Hugs are good though, right?" Alexis asked suddenly, "I mean, you don't feel guilty when you hug other girls do you?"

"Nah, I hug my guy friends too, so it doesn't count."

"Good. I'll be taking advantage of that, until you make up your mind.....we need to replace Cheese."

"We'll do that later..."

* * *

Aw, no kissy kissy for them. And I should think not! Two timing is bad! -starts to preach about how bad it is- and another thing!-

Percy: come on S.I back to the story! Gawd....

Fine. Well, that's enough of them and their "drama". Let's get back to Chazz and Jaden and see what I can do to them....

Percy: You. Are just so evil.

Shh! Quiet you!

Since I've decided to take the time line to the Thursday, I'll give you a run down of what these two have been up to.

**

* * *

**

They have actually managed to get along...barely, at the minimal level of civility, but they are trying! Chazz's timetable worked for them, and they followed through with their plan of action.

Jaden showed Chazz what he had done with his essay so far. Chazz was impressed that he had started, disgusted at the poor grammar and punctuality of the thing, but told Jaden, that...it was a good attempt. Jaden gave a thumbs up and got the things out that they would need for their daily meeting (they both agreed to this, believing the other would destroy the 'baby Fluffy' somehow. So far the pillow was doing well.), while Chazz quickly made corrections to Jaden's work. Seriously, you'd be amazed how quickly he did this, despite the mass amount of errors there were.

The boys were in Jaden's room. Which had been empty for a majority of the two weeks during the project. Syrus and Chumley only appearing at dinner times and sleeping during the night. And then gone first thing in the morning. They were taking the project really seriously. Not that surprising when you consider who they're partnered up with. Syrus always came in with a gloomy look on his face, while Chumley was away with the duel spirits.

This left Jaden alone for most of the time with a guy, who, he didn't hate, but whom seemed to have a real problem with him. This is rather troublesome when you're paired up with such a person for such an intimate task.

Jaden's precise thoughts on these matters were pretty much, "this sucks." "we should duel more instead of argue." and "I dunno why the guy don't like me, but oh well, his lost chance to duel me."

Yeah...Jaden's pretty dense...let's not go in to Jaden's mind unless we_ really_ have to... we might catch something...

* * *

Percy: something like stupid...

Yeah, exactly. But I digress...

**

* * *

**

Jaden was once again getting the stuff from out the baby bag. Getting ready to give the baby its 'hourly' feed. _'it's weird how just get into the hang of this...' _he picked up Fluffy, and started the feed. While Chazz went over the paper work, occasionally glancing over to watch Jaden, making sure he didn't mess up.

Yes, that's why you keep staring at him. It's not because you secretly have the hots for him. Nope, no sir, not at all.

Catching himself looking in Jaden's direction too much than was necessary, Chazz purposely stared at the papers, the notes, diary and essay that was slowly reaching completion.

_**Chazz's Mind**_

_'What's wrong with me? Why cant I stop looking at him?'_

**Chazz's feel good senses**

**Because you want him to look at you, 'cos it feels gooooooooood :3**

_'Quiet you. That doesn't make any sense. Logic, Common Sense, give me good excuses-I mean a good reason why I can't stop looking at Jaden.'_

**Chazz's Logic**

**Well, I could be nice to your brain and make you feel better, but then I'd be lying to ya.**

**Chazz's Common Sense**

**And we all know lying is bad.**

'…..'

**Chazz's Logic**

**Well, logically speaking. You couldn't stand him before this project thingy-me-bob. But really you wanted to beat him and be dominant over him, because he's beat you so many times.**

**Chazz's Common Sense**

**that makes sense :)**

**Chazz's Logic**

**thanks**

**Chazz's Common Sense**

**Your welcome.**

_'….you haven't actually given me any reason as to why I cant stop looking at him.'_

**Chazz's Common Sense**

**that's 'cos its obvious.**

_'Really?'_

**Chazz's Logic**

**You want his sexy body:D**

_'WHAT!!!'_

**Chazz's Common Sense**

**Hormones, Chazz. You can't fight 'em.**

_'….I hate you guys...'_

**Chazz's Common Sense**

**Aww, don't be like that! That makes me sad :'(**

**Chazz's Feel good Senses**

**I'll make you feel better!!! :3**

**Chazz's Logic**

**-pats Feel good Senses on the head- that's very nice of you. :)**

**Chazz's Feel good Senses**

**:D**

Chazz decided not consult his brain any more when it came to matters about Jaden. Hormones, indeed. 'Me! Attracted to that, that....guy!' thought Chazz.

**Chazz's Logic and Common Sense**

**Search you feelings! Young frustrated one! You know it to be true!**

"SHUTUP!!"

Jaden looked over to Chazz while he was burping the baby. "I didn't say anything!"

Chazz pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you didn't....I was telling my head to shut up...."

"Wow! You have to do that too!"

"...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Chazz looked over at Jaden. "Pass me the pillow. I need to gain 'experience' holding the baby, more often." Really he just wanted to pretend that he was busy rocking the baby to sleep. Giving him an excuse not have any real reason to look over at Jaden.

"Okay....but be gentle." Jaden looked Chazz in the eyes and said, with complete seriousness on his face, "She's a very fragile little thing."

Chazz was sure his eye just twitched, he stood up and opened his arms to catch the pillow."Yeah, sure whatever, pass 'her' to me."

Jaden made his way over to Chazz but fell over the baby bag in the middle of the small room, causing him to fall with the pillow, into Chazz waiting arms. Then making him fall over as well. So they both ended up on the floor. The poor baby pillow was squashed in between the two of them.

Well, now, if that had been a real baby! Shame on the two of them!

Jaden turned on to his side and removed Fluffy from the two of them, "Are you alright, sweety? Did Daddy hurt you?"

"Jaden, its a pillow. Put it down"

"Yeah, your right." and he put it down beside him, very gently Chazz noticed.

'Okay, this is not good.' "Jaden.." Jaden was once again lying on top of Chazz.

**Chazz's Feel Good Senses**

**Ooooooooh :) stay like this, it feels nice :3**

**Chazz's Logic and Common Sense**

**Yeah.... :3**

Chazz could feel himself heat up. And Jaden.....-sigh- Jaden was oblivious to this. And was just looking at Chazz, with those big brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, Chazz, did you say something?"

".......no...."

* * *

Percy: wow, look at the time! Its 1.15 in the morning! O.O you've been at this since 5pm yesterday!

Really? No wonder my bum was going numb....I need more sugar...I'm getting back to our love birds, Zane and Bastion. I'm gonna need energy to right a semi descent kiss scene. This is after all a K+. So no smex scene peeps. Just some hot hot kissing and fumbling, perhaps..... Be right back -goes on a quest for sugar- I'm back!

Percy: My Days! Are those?

Yes, my dear Muse. These are 2 Rich Fresh Cream Chocolate Éclairs. I forgot I bought them today...well, yesterday anyway... -eats mentioned éclairs- -cracks knuckles-

Okay, back to business!!!!1111!!!

Percy: Whoa! Steady now!.....I shouldn't have let her near the chocolate....it does...strange things to her … o.o

Now where we had left off with these two...ah, yes, Zane was taking Bastion to his room, and possibly planning some naughty, kinky stuff that generally happens in any normal Boys Love, Shounen ai, or Yaoi story you might have read.

**

* * *

**

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Bastion had to be called away, just when he was at the Obelisk Dorms too. Damn, ain't that a shame? Convenient, but a shame nonetheless.

And these two guys had been so ready to get it on too! Zane, when Bastion was taken away from him, just when he was about to make him his, quietly went up to his room, shut the door behind him, grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. He also punched the headboard, which hurt, so he didn't do it again. It let a nasty mark on his hand, and Bastion the next day, was terribly worried and had to take care of the wound.

"In case it gets infected..." Of course, Bastion. I believe you. -cough-yeah right -cough-

I'm glad I wrote these characters so that they would realise their lust/love/crushes for each other quite quickly. It helps that they're the smart ones....

And everyday after that interruption, more followed. It was as if the world was against them! Well Zane already knew he had bad luck with such things(6).

But they, like the rest, persevered. They got the work done, yes, but they just didn't get to the lovin'! Which was what they both wanted.

But now I, the great Author of this story, will grant them what they truly desire – each other.

Because its Thursday night in this time line, and the project was nearly over. For Zane and Bastion. It was already complete. They had finished the essay, the diary and had secured the baby book. It was in good hands. So now, they could rest. And what better way for these two love birds to rest then go to Zane's room and, well, chill. This is where we find them. On Zane's bed. With the book covered in blankets on the desk, safe. Next to their notes and completed work. But let's get back the bed bit..

Bastion was in Zane's arms. Aww, how sweet :3 with his head resting in the crook of Zane's neck. Zane had placed his head on Bastion's. They were resting peacefully. Until I decided they needed to get a move on, and kiss for me damnit! -cough-

Zane opened his eyes, looked down at Bastion and smiled. This was great. They had finished, and now they could get it on, yeah!

Zane had unfortunately lost his Common Sense in the previous chapter. When his Feel good Senses and his Logical side beat the other poor guy dead. So Zane had been a little slow on the uptake after that.

Hormones. What are ya gonna do about them, eh?

Bastion on the other hand, had all his senses working in perfect order, and his common sense and logic, worked together to form the conclusion that, after the project was over, him and Zane would have no real reason to see each other. No matter how good, he makes him feel.

Heart breaking, I know. Bring out the violins!

"Zane, after tomorrow," he paused, wondering how to phrase this, without sounding like a total prick. "We'll have no real reason to see each other..."

"Hm. Well I disagree." and Zane finally kicked into gear and lifted Bastion's chin, bringing them eye to eye. "I see no reason not to carry on seeing each other." Zane leaned in and finally, after waiting for what seemed like ages past, Zane and Bastion finally shared their first kiss.

Phew. About time. I was wondering how long I was gonna take to get to that part.

The kiss was short and sweet. But it was categorised in Bastion's mind as the best damn thing he'd ever experienced.

Aw, sorry Bastion, but its only gonna get better. Best make that brain file bigger ;)

They kissed again, another short sweet thing. But after pulling away this time, Zane monuvered Bastion so he that he was the bottom, with Zane looking down at him. His arms pinning Bastion to the bed.

Bastion saw the look in Zane's eyes. He'd never seen that look before. It was,.. animalistic, hungry.

'_But that's strange, how can eyes look hungry?' _He was about to find out just how hungry Zane's eyes really were.

Zane took off Bastion's jacket, painfully slow, and touched the cream skin that was exposed to him. He then made a move to lift Bastion's under shirt so that his nipples(7) were on show. He started to rub one of them with a long finger, rubbing hard enough to make it hard.

He then paused his actions, to see look at Bastion's face. It was flushed, of course. And wore a look that was questioning his actions.

Zane merely swooped down to steal another kiss from those lips that had tempted him for too long. They were parted, and he took advantage. Widening them more with his own lips, before putting in his tongue.

Zane had purposely kept his eyes open to watch Bastion's reactions. The grey eyes widened when he had put his tongue in Bastion's mouth. And he could feel the heat off those already flushed cheeks. All the while, one of his hands were playing with a hardened nipple, while his other moved between cupping Bastion's face, to moving across his chest and lower.

Bastion really didn't know how to react. His mind had apparently abandoned him as soon as Zane kissed him the second time. He could feel himself getting flushed. He could feel Zane playing with his chest, and he could – '_Oh God!'_

Bastion's body rose up to meet Zane's touch. He arched his back and neck, and his eyes, which were already widened, grow twice the size. The pure shock and pleasure he got from Zane's touches, was just, incredible.

To show how much he appreciated what Zane was doing to him, Bastion wrapped his arms around Zane's neck, trying to bring himself closer.

'_If only....we could..'_ Bastion and Zane both managed to think, despite the physical pleasure that racked and played with their brains '_...stay like this....'_

* * *

And I'm gonna leave it there :)

Percy: What? Really? It was getting real good!

I know XD I think I'm gonna have to change the rating on this story to teens...just to be on the safe side...

now notes:

1)a cookie to anyone who guesses where I heard that from.

2)I don't actually remember that episode, and thus cant remember about the letter and who it was to, so I winged it.

3)I don't know. It sounded pretty, and anime-ish. Perfect for an anime character XD

4)I really wanted to say 'plonked down' but I don't think anyone would understand that... curse my Britishness...

5)Don't think this girlfriend had a name, so I gave her one. Simples.

6)Think back to chapter five.

7)Lol, nipples. I cant help but laugh when I try and write such scenes, because the word is just so funny! Come on, say it with me....nipples XD lmao!

I apologise for the pathetic kiss scenes :) my constant interruption with the little breaks in between, and the lack of plot. Plus all the Out of Character-ness of it all. And spelling mistakes, and my poor language skills.

I'm planning on writing the final chapter now. Yes, after four years, it will be finally over!!!

Percy: -whistles- four years? Gawd, you suck!

**Review** if you want. It would be nice, since it was a review for this story, that I got a couple of weeks ago which inspired me to continue writing this terrible, terrible story XD


	10. Chapter 10

Percy: back so soon? -flutters eyelashes-

S.I: Please, don't do that ever again. Its just creepy.... And yes, im back again. For the last time.

Percy: XxSexi ItxX **does not own** Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters, and she never will. She hasn't even read the manga!

S.I: -mutters- or completed watching the series....

Percy: You _disgust_ me.

S.I: I love you too....

* * *

It is the final day of the two week Flour Babies project. It is an early morning, and the birds are tweeting. The sea is lapping calmly against the shore.

And most of the students at Duel Academy are awake already...oh, wait. They...were up all night completing their projects....right. Of course they were.

Alexis and Chumley were in this category, unfortunately as only yesterday they broke their egg child, Cheese. In an unfortunate schmelting accident-no, it wasn't sorry. It got crushed, by its own parents.

Percy:The humanity! Lets hope, they never become parents..

Harsh! It was just an egg, sheesh..

But an egg they really should have taken better care of, as now they were searching for a replacement, so they could pass and not get detention.

Why must they have a 'baby'? Because the teachers board sent out a message via PDA to all students last night:

**To All Students, **

**Throughout tomorrow. Teachers will be inspecting all projects. Each set of parents must have with them; the diary of the two weeks of being parents, an essay explaining how to be good parents and take responsibility, and of course the 'child'.**

**If any of these are missing upon inspection, both 'parents' will receive immediate detention, for a month. And extra homework. No exceptions.**

**A timetable for these inspections has been placed in every dormitory.**

**Enjoy the rest of your evening,**

**Teacher's Board **

They were being pretty harsh. And no one expected to have individual inspections. And so, mass of the student body was in huge panic. Finishing essays, diaries, and a percentage of them...replacing 'babies'.

Alexis and Chumley were looking every where for a replacement egg. They looked in all the dormitory kitchens, the staff kitchen. And still no egg. They were finally ready to give up hope when that nice lady....with the long brown hair....glasses....chubby....okay, I cant remember her name. So I'll just call her Miss. Miss was walking by Alexis and Chumley, who were sat under their tree.

Yes, their tree.

And seeing them looking so down in the dumps, asked them what the cause of the trouble was.

So they explained their dilemma to her and she understood and told them that she had the eggs of the school locked up, because they were so delicate. But she would give them an egg, because, heck! They were friends right?

Well...nah, it didn't quite happen like that.

"Well, that's a cryin' shame about yer egg guys. Only one day left too." she shook her head. "I'll give you an egg." she then smiled, a little mischievous smile it was to, "but you've got to pay me back with hard labour. After all, it's hard work sorting eggs...."

They agreed to her terms, telling her that they would do whatever she asks, and she went to fetch them an egg from the secret egg stash.

* * *

So, that's their project problem sorted. That was pretty much it really. All other problems are personal. Lets skip ahead to the closing ceremony of the project. Well why not? It was a pretty big deal to the school and its students.

And its 4.21 in the morning and meh neck is crickin' -yawn-

* * *

All the students had gathered in the auditorium. It was strange seeing the colours of the dorms mixed. People had decided to sit with their 'partners', because after two weeks of working together, they were getting along just fine.

The gang, unusually wasn't sitting together. They to, were sitting with their work partners. Syrus and Jasmine. Holding hands under the desks. Glancing at each other and blushing, when they thought no one was looking.

Alexis and Chumley, sitting rather close to one another and yet still not touching, out of respect for Chumley's still girlfriend. He was planning on having a talk with her that weekend.

Bastion and Zane were at the back of the auditorium. Zane standing behind Bastion, with a protective arm around the smaller boy's waist. Anyone who glanced in their general direction was given a death glare, Kaiba himself would be proud of.

And then there is Chazz and Jaden. Jaden, who is still pretty clueless, despite Chazz giving in to his inner inhibitions, and giving Jaden a kiss on the cheek before he left to go back to his dorm. I think it might take more than that, to get Jaden to really take notice Chazz. Seriously, just kiss him properly next time. Then he'll get it....

At the podium stood the Chancellor, behind him were his teachers, lined up. Looking smart, but if you really looked, you'd see the occasional one wincing at the bright lights.

Some people did a little too much partying for two weeks... I'm afraid you are going to regret that for a little while longer, Mr Teacher. Because you have to cover the month long detention for those students who failed their projects.

The Chancellor cleared his throat, before beginning his thrown-together-at-the-last-minute-speech.

"Well, dear students. It seems the majority of you, have passed your most recent challenge."

He took a look around the huge room. "Yes, you have truly been successful. What we had hoped you would learn from your experience is how to face challenges that come at you all of a sudden. We hoped you would learn to work as a team, even when you couldn't choose your team mates."

"We hoped you would all learn responsibility for your actions, when they involve someone else, and not merely yourselves."

"We hoped you would make new friends outside of your own friendship groups."

"We hoped," he paused for effect. "that you would take care of each other, learn to trust each other, and gain experience from this, experience you could use in your lives outside of school, and not only in the classroom."

He looked once more around the room. Seeing the three colours mixing quite happily, something he'd always wished for when he became Chancellor, instead of the constant rivalry between the three houses.

"Well done, everyone of you. You have done us all proud." the tone of his voice had made it clear the auditorium that he had finished his speech. And they applauded, loudly. For a good few minutes, before making their way out.

And so the students of Duel Academy did learn how to respect each other. They had changed their attitudes for the better. The Teacher's scheme had worked.....

For a while any way....until the regular lessons returned, and old rivalries kicked in again.

* * *

Well, that's it. Finito. Fin. Finished.

I'm done baby!

Percy: you sold your soul.... ¬.¬

S.I: eh?

Percy: What kind of ending was that! That was, was,.. PATHETIC!

S.I: -shrugs- I'm tired. The couples I planned all got together. I have written two kiss scenes, both BL and heterosexual. I've done my part. And completed what I set out to do.

Percy: You fail.

S.I: I also don't care what you think :) **Review** if you like. I'm outta here! -waves- and the time now is 5.18am. Well damn. Not wonder I'm tired.


End file.
